Love and Pain
by Hine no Chikyuu
Summary: Hi. This is my first angst so be nice. I gotta tell ya though, this story has attempted suicide, child abuse, yaoi, cussing, and lemon in chap 3. Anyway, it starts out sad. I think it will end happy though XD! **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Uh... Yes? I do own this?  
  
A/N: I was in a bad mood and I needed an excuse to write an angst.  
  
WARNING: Yaoi and attempted suicide.  
  
Jou's POV  
  
I'm standing here on the Domino City bridge that separates us from the next town over. There's a pretty darn big lake under here so I'm gonna choose this place to end it all. What do I want to end you may wonder? Well, my life. I'm tired of it all. My so-called otousan beats me, my friends don't even know the real me, I'm in love with a man who hates me. Yes. You heard me correctly. I said I'm in love with a man who hates me. I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, am yaoi. Surprising ne? Well, as the saying goes, you learn something new everyday. My last beating is still fresh in my mind and I wince at the pain that is still there though I know it will never truly leave.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"BOY! WHERE ARE YOU???????"  
  
I tried to close my eyes and ignore it as I crawled deeper under my covers trying to act asleep. He kicked down my door obviously drunk and angry. I whimpered slightly though it was a mistake.  
  
"Oh, there you are." He smirked and yanked away my covers.  
  
He picked me up by my shirt choking me and started punching me mercilessly.  
  
"Otousan!" I cried though I knew it would do me little good. It never did. He through me down onto the ground and looked at me with disgust. I had thought that would be the end of tonight's beating though I knew better to think so. He began throwing things at me that he had found on my floor. So far, I had been choked, punched, slammed onto the floor, and had a Calc. textbook thrown at my head. I'm also not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. I'm in Calculus math class and I'm doing quite well. But enough of that, back to my beatings. He began kicking me in the side only adding to the numerous bruises I already have thanks to that no good baka yaro.  
  
"Oh, what's this? No pictures of your dear sweet otouchan?" he said as he looked at the picture of Shizuka on my desk. Wait, did he just call himself "otouchan"? I turned my head and spit.  
  
"As if I have any love for you, why would I keep a picture of the one I hate more than death?" I winced. I should not have said that. He picked up my picture of Shizuka and ripped it up into 20 little pieces. That's right, I counted.  
  
"That should teach you not to talk back to me!" he yelled. Then, he began destroying my bed. "Now get out! I don't want you here anymore!"  
  
I stared at him in disbelief. I hated the man with all that I had and more but I never expected to be kicked out of my own home! I quickly stood up wincing in pain, grabbed the pieces of the picture, the blanket off my bed, and my poetry book and ran out of the house.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
So that's what happened. My otousan kicked me out and here I am about to take my final step. Damn. Even my final thoughts are poetic. Oh well, it wont matter in a little. But first, I'm going to take a little time to remember my friends. First, there's Yugi. Short and spiky haired Yugi. Innocent and caring yet dark and mysterious. Unfortunately, he's also clueless. Next, there's Ryou. Except for the spiky haired thing, he's the same way. Then, there's Honda. My best friend since kindergarten and clueless as a newborn baby. I guess I can count Bakura and Yami as friends. They seem more aware than the others but then, they still don't know the real me. You may think I'm forgetting about Anzu. Well, I'm not. Anzu is a bitch and we all knew it. I think I only put up with her because Yugi said there was good in everybody.  
  
"Hmm?" I had suddenly heard something behind me. I decided to shrug it off and start having my final thought about my chestnut haired love. Though I knew he would never be mine. He hated me more that anything and I knew it as well as anybody that he and I were destined to be rivals until the end of time. I started to make a mental picture of him before I go. Ok, lets see. He has the most beautiful chestnut hair that comes down a bit right between his eyes, which makes him sexy as hell. He has icy blue eyes that just seem to stare right into your soul. He's about 6"0' or so. Uh. what else? Oh yea? Did I mention he's dead sexy? Yea, I did didn't I? Now I know what some of you are thinking. I'm only in love with him because he's rich and hot as hell? And the answer is: OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!!!!!! HE IS THE MOST CARING, COMPASSIONATE, AND KINDEST MAN I'VE EVER MET!!!!!!!! SURE HE MAY ACT ALL TOUGH AND HEARTLESS ON THE OUTSIDE BUT YOU HAVE TO LOOK DEEPER THAN THAT!!!!!!!! Well, now that I've shouted and given myself the biggest headache in the history of mankind, I might as well tell you who the mystery man is. Well, brace yourself. Seto Kaiba. Yes. That's right. I Jounouchi Katsuya am in love with Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Nani? Whose there?" I turned around only to see no one. I had heard the noise again. I guess it was a squirrel or something. Oh well, it doesn't make a difference anymore. Hey, I have an idea, I might as well tell the whole world who I'm in love with before I die. I start to think about it. Yea, why no? I'll die in a second anyway so I might as well die with a clear conscience.  
  
"I, JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA, AM DEEPLY AND UTTERLY IN LOVE WITH SETO KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Well, I did it. Time to die now.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" someone said behind me. Before I could figure out who it was, I blacked out still in my blanket, still holding tightly onto my ripped picture of Shizuka, and still holding onto my poetry book. As I blacked out, one word crossed my lips.  
  
Seto...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's a key to the Japanese words I used in this story.  
  
Otousan- father Otouchan- father, but more loving, like dad or daddy Baka yaro- jackass Yaoi- gay, male/male relationship Ne- just ensures understanding, like "huh" Nani- what  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hine: Well? How was it? This is my first angst so please be nice!  
  
Kyle: Wow. I didn't know you could write something so sad Hine.  
  
Hine: Yea, neither did I. Oh well, I don't know if I should continue this so please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Uh...Yes? I do own this?  
  
A/N: GOMEN NASAI FOR THE LONG WAIT EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and the poetry used in this chapter is mine! I wrote it!!!!!!!!  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi and attempted suicide.  
  
Jou's POV  
  
I woke up with a monstrous headache. I sat up but soon realized it was a mistake as I fell right back down onto the...bed? Wait, where am I? I look up and see a blue ceiling. Well, no help there. But wait, wasn't I just on the bridge? Oh well. Wait! I know! I succeeded! I'm dead and this is the afterlife! But wait, why do I still feel pain? Perhaps I'm in hell? Nah, couldn't be. I've never really done anything bad enough to get into hell.  
  
"So, you're finally awake I see."  
  
"NANI? WHO SAID THAT?" I shouted. Someone was here, or, wherever I am.  
  
"I did." said the voice again as he stepped into the room I was in. At the site of him, my eyes went wide. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be! I was in the house of Seto Kaiba!  
  
"What are you doing here? Better yet, what am I doing here?"  
  
"The answer is simple enough. This is my house and you're recovering."  
  
I sneered. "Recovering? From what? There's nothing wrong with me!"  
  
"Inu, stop the façade. I can see right through it."  
  
At this, I was stunned. Was it possible someone could actually see who I was? I mean, the real me. Not the happy-go-lucky, food crazy, dumb blonde Jounouchi, but the real me? "Ha-hai..." Well, that was smart. Yea, good going Jou. Stutter. Now he's gonna make fun of you for that too.  
  
"Here, I fixed it." He handed me the picture of Shizuka that my otousan ripped up. But instead of being ripped, it was taped together. I only knew this because the tape was ever so slightly tinted. If you didn't have 20/15 vision like I did, you wouldn't have known. The reason you wouldn't be able to tell by feeling it was because it was laminated! Seto Kaiba, the man whom I loved, the man who hated me, had not only saved my life apparently, but had fixed up my picture of Shizuka and laminated it!!!  
  
"A-a-arigato..." I said no knowing what else I could say.  
  
"No problem. You're still very weak. Go back to sleep."  
  
~@$^**^$@~  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I smiled lightly as I left him to rest. SHIMATTA!!!!!!!! Dooshite? Why can't I just tell him? Why can't I just tell him I love him? KUSO!!!!!!!!!! This is going to drive me crazy!!!!!! But on the upside, my golden haired inu is right here in my home. Oh well.  
  
I started to walk to the laundry room to see if his blanket was finished yet. That's right. I have barely any maids. Anything that needs to be done around this house, I can do it myself. I mean, ok, every once in a while I'll hire someone trust worthy to give the whole damn place a good scrub down, but the rest of the time, I just do it myself. I mean, when one lives on their own with just a younger sibling that needs taking care of, one learns how to fend for themselves.  
  
"Nani? What's that?" I asked myself as I walked past the door on my way to the laundry room. I noticed a book of some sort lying carelessly at the foot of the door. I walked over to it and picked it up. On the cover, it had a picture of the Mona Lisa with her mysterious smile. I opened it up to the front page. I was amazed to find a poem of some sort. I got curious so I began to read it.  
  
Mask  
  
Who is the real me?  
  
Even I don't know that  
  
I've been hiding behind this mask for so long.  
  
Is he smiling with cheer?  
  
Or hiding in fear?  
  
There's one thing however  
  
That I know for certain  
  
This mask that I wear is just wrong.  
  
...................A/N: The "....." things just symbolize that the stanza is done.  
  
I know I should probably take it off,  
  
And show the real me within,  
  
But I fear the rejection  
  
Of all who I know  
  
And how they'll react to my "twin".  
  
...................  
  
For I know that some of my friends  
  
Will remain true to the friendships we've built,  
  
But then there are the few  
  
Who will leave in a second,  
  
For they've lost the good friend they once knew  
  
-Jounouchi Katsuya  
  
"Holy..." I read it over three more times and every time had the same effect. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I knew my inu never showed his real self to anyone, I could see right through his façade, but I never knew he felt that way about it. I skipped a few pages and found another poem.  
  
Hidden Personalities  
  
As the world goes by  
  
I start to wonder  
  
Wonder what happens to those select few.  
  
The "few" who I speak of  
  
Are just ordinary people  
  
Though they hide  
  
A secret or two.  
  
...................  
  
Of one who I speak  
  
Is a teenage boy  
  
Though his name I shall never reveal,  
  
His love for a girl  
  
Shines brighter than pearl  
  
For her, he would bend down and kneel.  
  
...................  
  
Another who I know  
  
Is a girl, age 13  
  
And nobody knows the real her,  
  
For she locked it up tight  
  
With her thoughts rich with might  
  
Until some great even should occur.  
  
...................  
  
So you see,  
  
If you've known someone for quite a long time  
  
And you think you know them inside,  
  
Remember, it's impossible to know them that well  
  
For you're clueless of who  
  
They made hide.  
  
-Jounouchi Katsuya  
  
"Oh my..." Once again, I was speechless. I was about to read another when I heard him calling me.  
  
As I got to the room, I noticed him still asleep. This puzzled me deeply.  
  
"Seto, onegai, come back. Onegai Seto." he muttered.  
  
"Jou, I'm right here." I said as I walked up to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder only to have it shook off as he cried out.  
  
"Seto! Onegai! Save me from him! Onegai Seto!"  
  
I became worried now. Who did he want me to save him from? It didn't add up. And why was he calling me Seto instead of Kaiba?  
  
"Jou! Wake up! I'm right here!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Onegai! Leave me alone! Otousan! Onegai! Gomen nasai! It won't happen again! Onegai! Stop!!!!!!" he cried out.  
  
"NANI??????????"  
  
"G-go-gomen n-na-nasai otousan..." he whimpered.  
  
I decided I'd had enough. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him rapidly for about 10 seconds until he awoke.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Jou, its ok, its me."  
  
"Leave me alone!" His back was to me and he refused to face me.  
  
"Iie. Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Iie. Stop the joke otousan and get it over with. Onegai. Get it over with."  
  
"Nani? Jou? Don't you know where you are?" I didn't get it. He had just called me "otousan". Does he think I'm his father?  
  
"Seto...where are you when I need you?"  
  
This shocked me greatly. I thought it over again. He needed me? But why? He hates me, doesn't he?  
  
"Jou, watashi Seto."  
  
"S-Se-Seto?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
He turned to me and hugged me tightly. I was surprised but hugged him back just the same. This felt, right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Japanese word key!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Otousan- father  
  
Gomen- sorry  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm sorry/very sorry  
  
Dooshite- why  
  
Nani- what  
  
Shimatta- damnit  
  
Kuso- shit  
  
Hai- yes/ok  
  
Arigato- thank you  
  
Onegai- please  
  
Iie- no  
  
Watashi- I/me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hine: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen I left it at a cliffy! I swear I didn't mean to!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyle: Yes she did! Don't review! It will make her happy.  
  
Hine: KYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen about him. He just hates me since he lives in the Millennium Bracelet. Emphasis is of course, on bracelet.  
  
Kyle: Damn you Hine.  
  
Hine: *grins* So anyway, onegai review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Uh...Yes? I do own this?  
  
Yami Kyle: Aibou, are you really gonna put this in this chapter?  
  
Hine: Hai! Well, actually, Rinchans flower is writing this next part.  
  
Rinchans flowers: Hai! And boy am I gonna enjoy it!  
  
Y Kyle: *stares at the two insane hentai's*  
  
Hine: Hey! I didn't start out as a hentai! My friends turned me that way!  
  
Rinchans flower: *starts to drool over mental scenes in her head involving the yaoi couple in question*  
  
Y Kyle and Hine: Creepy.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi and smut, lots and lots of smut.  
  
Your POV  
  
Not wanting to break this perfect moment but knowing the question would burn a hole through him if he did not ask it now, let go of Jou and looked him straight in the eye. "Jounouchi, why were you calling me just now?"  
  
He didn't want to answer though he knew that if he didn't, he would never forgive himself. "Because Seto, aishiteru." He carefully braced himself for what was to come but what he got was about as expected as Bakura and Yami no fighting.  
  
A/N: Gomen, but I just had to put in a little humor in here somewhere.  
  
Seto's eyes grew wide. It wasn't possible. Was it? It was and he knew Jou wasn't lying. The one thing he wanted more than anything in the world. He caught Jou's face in his hand and caressed his cheek gently. "Aishiteru my inu." He bent his head down and kissed his koi gently but passionately. Jou's eyes grew wider that Yugi's (Hehe, I used that in an RPG once. Isn't it a perfect little site?) as he realized what was happening. Seto, the one he loved, was actually kissing him! He closed his eyes and began kissing back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SMUTTY NESS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I will leave the rest of the story up 2 Richans flower until you see the same kind of divider as above accept it will say: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END SMUTTY NESS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto felt Jou respond to his kiss and began to explore his new found koi's mouth. His tongue gently began to lick Jou's lips. Jou wasn't sure what to do; he opened his eyes slowly, questioning Seto.   
  
"Trust me." Seto whispered in the kiss.   
  
Worry was still in Jou's eyes but he opened to Seto. Seto's tongue began to grope its way around. Feeling every bit it could of Jou's mouth. Surprising Jou found himself began to enjoy the kiss, even with the tongue. Slowly his own tongue began to respond to Seto's, and they engaged in a heated kiss.   
  
Seto pulled away slowly, and gasped for air. Jou watched as a small tail of saliva tailed form their mouths. Jou blushed and wiped his face. Seto nuzzled his koi's neck.   
  
"I can show you more, if you will let me." Seto whispered. "But under one condition, you must do whatever I say. No questions asked." He said seriously.   
  
Jou's eyes rose at that. "It's not to dominate you; I want to make sure you don't get hurt." Seto said seriously.   
  
Though the thought of Jou being fully submissive to him was a major turn on as well he added to himself silently. Jou thought for a moment. Yes he would like a guide though this. He cursed his virginity and wanted to smack himself mentally. He looked up at Seto again who was waiting patently for his answer. Finally he nodded slowly and said softly.   
  
"Yes, alright.I'll do it."   
  
Seto cracked a small smile and nuzzled Jou's neck again. "Good, that's a good Inu." He said.   
  
Jou frowned. "I'm not a dog."   
  
"You are for now," Seto said and licked his ear.   
  
He made slow and gentle bites to Jou's ear. Occasionally whispering something seductive or sweet in his ear. Jou moaned softly, feeling the warm wet tongue move slowly across his ear. His soft kisses moved from Jou's ear down to his neck where he began to lap it up greedily. His tongue roamed all over Jou's creamy neck, and started nibbling at the throat.   
  
"S-Seto..." Jou slowly gasped out.   
  
Seto's arms began to awaken and his hand began to run up Jou's legs. He moved Jou the ground, and laid him down. Seto crawled on top of Jou and resumed to Jou's neck. Slowly he began to move down Jou's neck, lapping and kissing it ever so softly. He reached a hand up his shirt and began to feel around. Jou shuddered at the cool touch.   
  
The hand reached up and brushed by his nipples. Jou gasped and arched to the touch. Seto smirked and began to brush by the spot as often as he could. His mouth stayed at Jou's creamy neck as his fingers attacked his nipples. He enjoyed the soft moans and gasps he got from Jou as he attacked him. He stopped kissing his neck, leaving a small trail of saliva, and bent down to the open shirt. He reached his head under the shirt and licked the one nipple.   
  
"S-Seto..." Jou stuttered at the pleasure he received.   
  
Seto's tongue ran across the nipple again, causing Jou to moan again. He took the small nub into his lips and gently sucked on it. He kept the pace slow at first, but when Jou started arching his back to him he lost all control and gently bit the nub. He pulled back slightly to inspect it.   
  
Gone slight red from the small love bites, he blew on it, causing it to perk it. Then he moved to the next one. He leaned forward and began to lazily lick the nub. He could see the saliva form around the nub. Jou's hand reached around and held Seto's head in place. His smaller hand began to roam around the dark stands of hair. Gently pulling and tugging at the chocolate colored hair.   
  
Seto could feel the hardness under Jou's pants. He smirked again and went back to his koi's face. He licked his nose and kissed the tip.   
  
"You may have liked that, but wait until you see what I have in store for you..." Seto whispered, seduction dripping off his voice.   
  
Jou whimpered. But anything to get more of what he was getting. There'd no way it could be any better, he thought. But he waited for Seto to continue. Seto went back to Jou's stomach and kissed Jou's belly button. He then dipped his tongue in. He slowly dipped it in back and forth as if acting out what he was going to do to Jou.   
  
He reached for Jou's pants and pulled the button open. He stripped off the pants and pulled off the boxers until Jou was nude, except for his shirt. Seto licked his lips, taking in the image of Jou panting beneath him, naked. It made Seto even harder then he was already. He grabbed Jou's hard manhood and gave it a squeeze Jou moaned loudly and thrust his hips to Seto. Set smirked and shook his head no.   
  
"First I want you to do something for me..." Seto whispered.   
  
Jou cried out but slowly got on all fours in front of Seto. Seto groaned at the image of Jou sitting on the balls of his feet, hands in between his legs, and his manhood just showing from behind his hands. Seto touched himself. Jou reached forward and pulled off his shirt. Seto allowed that as he began to unbutton his pants. He pulled out his aching manhood and pulled Jou close to him.   
  
"Go a head...suck it..." Seto whispered.   
  
Jou nodded breathlessly and bent down into Seto's lap. Nervously he reached out and gentle stroked it. He got a groan of pleasure form Seto he was encouraged to continue. He bent down and licked the tip gently. Slowly he began to lick around and over the tip, as if it were candy.   
  
"Uh...Jou..." Seto groaned out.   
  
A small smile entered Jou's features. He was happy that he was able to please Seto, he wanted to please him more. He slowly began to take in the long arousal into his mouth. Feeling the warmth around his length, Seto suppressed a loud groan and forced his hips to remain still.   
  
Finally with on quick thrust Jou engulfed the long shaft. He choked when his gag reflex reacted but waited until he got over it. Once he was sure he could hold it in he began to slowly move up and down. Seto watched as the head bobbed up and down. He groaned at the image Jou had for him. His blond hair matted all around him, cheeks flushed from the heat of their activities, and his deep brown eyes glowing with love and adoration for him. He gently bucked his hips into Jou's warm mouth.   
  
"Uh," Jou groaned out from the thrust. Seto could feel the vibrations on his shaft and felt himself go over the edge.   
  
Jou's bobbing increased. He began to brush his teeth against the shaft and let his tongue run along the underside of it. Seto's hands now gripped onto Jou's golden hair and gripped onto it tightly. Jou lapped up the pre-cum that was dripping off it. Seto could see some of it glisten off of his lips. Seto grabbed Jou's head and stopped him.   
  
"S-Stop..." he breathed out.   
  
Jou looked at him worriedly. "Did I - "   
  
"No, no, God no. You were fine my little Inu..." he said brushing the pre- cum off of Jou's lips. "I want to release inside of you," he said softly.   
  
Jou nodded and waited for Seto to continue. Seto pulled him into a chaste kiss. His tongue ran across his lips, licking his own taste. Jou's hands went around Seto's neck and began to play with the hair at the base of Seto's neck. Seto then pulled away and pulled Jou's legs apart. He licked his fingers attempting to create some sort of lube. Jou watched him lick his fingers and blinked at the act. Then Seto leaned forward and pressed his fingers at the tip of the small hole.   
  
"Jou, I have to stretch you out before I enter you. This may hurt for a bit but trust me it will feel better later..." Seto purred in his ear.   
  
Jou nodded, allowing Seto his full trust, and even spreading his legs out a little more. Seto groaned and penetrated the hole. Jou arched his back and hissed at the feeling. It wasn't bad, it just wasn't really good. He could feel himself tighten. Seto began to rub his arms.   
  
"Relax, it will feel a lot better if you do," he said in Jou's ear.   
  
Jou whimpered at bit but did as he was told. Slowly he relaxed to the finger inside of him. Slowly Seto moved his finger up and down. Jou gasped at the sensation and gripped his legs around Seto's waist. Once he began to feel that Jou could handle the first finger he added a second finger. Jou began to pant, and pull at Seto's hair. He started begging for more. Seto began to change his finger motions to more of a searching motion. Finally he nailed the spot he was looking for.   
  
"Oh god!!" Jou cried out in pleasure.   
  
Seto grinned as he hit Jou's prostate. Jou's head went completely back and he let out a loud uncontained moan. Seto began to attack that spot with his fingers, almost making Jou break his back from arching it. Seto groaned at the image Jou made before him, almost making him come then and there. Seto then pulled his fingers away. Jou whimpered from the loss and Seto chuckled.   
  
"I told you I wanted to come inside of you, if you keep doing that then I won't be able too," Seto said to him.   
  
Jou nodded and waited for Seto to continue. Seto spread Jou legs out farther and positioned himself. He looked into Jou's eyes and brushed some stray hair from his face. Jou blinked and licked his lips. Seto leaned down into Jou's shoulder, not wanted to see the pain in his eyes when he penetrated him. He quietly whispered into Jou's ear.   
  
"I love you,"   
  
Slowly he began to enter Jou's body. He was tight to begin with, and he could tell Jou was feeling pain. Jou let out a hiss of pain and gripped onto Seto's shoulders. Seto winced at the sound and mentally smacked himself for not having a lube. He pulled himself from Jou's shoulder and forced Jou to look at him.   
  
"Shhh...It's okay, just relax, I wouldn't hurt you on purpose," He said, brushing Jou's face.   
  
Jou whimpered again, but listened and began to relax. It still hurt but not as much now. Jou's breathing began to slow down as Seto was buried at the hilt. He waited for Jou to adjust to him. Jou began to wiggle around but then settled down and thrust his hips up to Seto as a motion to continue. Seto groaned and began the slow pace. Jou moaned in satisfaction as the fingers could reach places Seto's fingers couldn't. He felt himself become whole as the man above him made love to him.   
  
Feeling the tightness around him Seto had a hard time keeping the pace slow. He wanted to draw out the pleasure for both but he was having a hard time controlling himself. With Jou's moans of pleasure, the tightness, and Jou's arousal rubbing against his stomach he wanted to take him fast and hard. But he knew that would hurt him and he didn't want to do that. Jou's leg had a death lock around Seto's waist and he urged him to go faster. Complying Seto speed up the pace, causing Jou's moans to become screams.   
  
Then he nailed Jou's prostate dead on and Jou was overcome with passion. He began to thrust with Seto in order to hit that spot again. Seto pulled up Jou's hips and nailed the spot over and over again. Finally with one last thrust Jou cries out and came all over Seto's stomach. Panting he fully relaxed and lazily watched Seto thrust into him as he came into Jou with a loud groan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END SMUTTY NESS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Wai that was fun! Now let's let Hine bring us back to the plot!) Spent and tired the two collapsed.  
  
"Aishiteru, my Koi Inushii...." Seto whispered as he fell asleep Jou in hand.  
  
"Aishiteru, my dragon-chan." Jou replied as he too fell asleep.  
  
******************THE NEXT DAY******************  
  
"Mmmmmm... good morning my Koi Inushii."  
  
"Aaaaaa... it's to early,"  
  
"Heh heh, wake up." He leaned his head in and kissed Jou before nipping his neck lightly.  
  
Suddenly, a thought hit Jou.  
  
"Oh no! I can't go home! My Otousan will be so mad and he'll come looking for me!"  
  
"Shhh... it's ok, it's ok. You wont have to go home. I want you to stay with me. And as for your Otousan, I'll protect you from him. I promise."  
  
As Jou heard this, he began to tear up. Suddenly, all the pain, all the loathing, and all the hatred for Seto disappeared. He was happier now than he had ever been. "Do you mean it? Onegai Seto, onegai tell me you mean it!"  
  
"Of course I do. I love you more than anything."  
  
"ARGATO! DOMO ARIGATO DRAGON-CHAN!!!!!!"  
  
"You're very much welcome my Koi Inushii."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Japanese word key!  
  
Otousan- father  
  
Arigato- thank you  
  
Domo arigato- thank you very much  
  
Wai- yay (I think)  
  
Koi- love  
  
Koi Inushii- lovely puppy (I think)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANSWER TO REVIEWS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To Kakarots-Frying-Pan- YAY!!!!! GLAD YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hine: *stares at lemon* Damn Rinchan, when you write lemon, you go all out.  
  
Rinchan: HAI!  
  
Yami Kyle: *smacks head* Oi.........  
  
Hine: Hehe!  
  
Rinchan: Review onegai!  
  
Hine: Hai! Oh, and I think this is the last chapter.  
  
Rinchan: Noooooo!  
  
Yami Kyle: Go ahead.  
  
Hine: Uh, how about this. I'll leave this up to you reviewers ok? Ok!  
  
Yami Kyle, Rinchans flower, and Hine no Chikyuu: R&R ONEGAI!!!!!!! 


End file.
